Ninjago: Oh dear
by BrownBunny
Summary: Kai gets hurt during a mission but is that all that has happened? What has Garmadon done? Find out. I don't own Ninjago characters, becomes Rate t later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: KAI!**

**Hey people all around the world who can read English, I come to with another story might be short might be long who knows. Now, for the past few weeks I have been watching Ninjago: Master of Spinjizu, then an idea popped into my head after reading a few fanfiction. I might or might not have romance and adventure.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Ninjago: master of spinjizu.**

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane where all on the upper deck of the bounty training Lloyd, Sensei Wu was in his living quarters and Nya was on the bridge making sure nothing big was going on.  
"Okay Lloyd you must consternate, fire at the dummy when you are ready," Kai was saying to Lloyd,  
"Okay," Lloyd said calmly ready to fire his green energy ball. It started to built up in his hands and released, it shot through the air heading right of the other ninjas. The ninjas hit the deck in hope to avoid the green energy ball,  
"Oops, sorry guys," Lloyd said nervously,"HEY! When will we be able to go inside and play games?" But before the ninjas could answer Nya ran down to all the ninjas.  
"Hey guys there has been on resent activity down near the drop face cliff," Nya said in a rush, of course Jay was not paying attention he was staring at her,  
"Okay," Jay said dreamily at Nya.  
"Great so you will go check it out then?"  
"Um sure sis," Kai spoke hopeful of getting out of the bounty and having some action.

After a they all were ready they started to head off to drop face cliff,  
"Hey we should be careful at drop face cliff, I heard it is very dangerous," Cole instructed the team,  
"Yes my calculations suggest that at lest one of use will get hurt," Zane said calmly, of course he was a ninjroid.  
"Wow okay, well we are almost their," Lloyd said while Kai was driving, Jay still had not gotten out of his lovey dovey mode.  
"Jay, Jay! JAY!" All the ninjas yelled at Jay,  
"Wh-what? Is Nya in trouble? Are we died?" Jay asked, everyone laughed at their team mate.  
"Dude we have a mission, so stop going gogo eyes over my sister right now," Kai pitched in,"Do that later."  
"Yes this is a serous matter," Zane saying while he contained to laugh. Even ninjroids needed to laugh sometimes. They all finally arrived at Drop Face Cliff,  
"Wow now I see where it got its name," Jay said out loud, before he could say any more everyone jumped out.  
"Ok, keep your eye out for anything bad," Cole instructed his team,  
"You me like us," Lord Garmadon said, he gestured to his snake army, "get them!"  
"Ready, Ninja Go!" All the ninjas yelled while starting to do their spinjizu, they soon come face to face with Garmadon.  
"Good bye ninja, I wish that the Ninjas would Die!" Lord Garmadon yelled. All the ninjas where surprised it was actually working, the golden weapon shook more violently but soon shot out a beam of pure black. Kai was the first to snap out of his surprise and jumped in the way of the black beam to save his friends, the beam hit Kai dead in the middle of his chest and sent him flying off Drop Face Cliff. While the ninjas were still in shock, Garmadon and his snake army run away. Zane was the first out of the 4 ninjas left on top of the cliff to finally understand what had just happened. Kai risked his own life to save theirs...  
"KAI!" The 4 ninjas yelled, they all ran over to the edge of the cliff to see if Kai was able to be seen.  
"Kai, can you hear us?" Jay asked to nothing,  
"Of course he can't he is probably knocked out or worse!" Cole yelled at Jay but before the fight could go any further Lloyd yelled,  
"I have found him over there!" All the ninjas looked to see where Zane was pointing. I was Kai be he was not moving.

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

**So what do you think. Like it, hate it or just needs improvement? Please don't forget to leave a comment on how it is. Okay I am going to leave you guys with a riddle and comment on what you think the answer is.**

**What am I?**  
**There is one in ****_room_****,**  
**Two in ****_corner_**  
**None in ****_house_**  
**But one in ****_shelter_****.**  
**What am I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: HELP**

**Hey people I am back and got another chapter ready for you, now before we go any further I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and give virtual awards to Guesterino, Lya200, TheComingofEpic, Jay Nice, Samantha. Some of you said the mega weapon could not do what I wrote in the last chapter so I would like to say I was ment to write that he wished he could create a death for the ninjas. Oh and Lya200 I think the answer to your riddle is either the letter R or the letter O, now on with it.**

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

The ninjas started to panic as they saw their team member just laying a few hundred feet below them not moving,  
"Okay guys think of a way to help Kai," cole said in the mist of panic.  
"Um why not get a rope?" Lloyd asked,  
"Can't no rope," Zane pitched in,  
"I know, why not call Nya to bring the bounty here to help get Kai?" Jay shouted over everyone. They all agreed, so Lloyd ran to their transportation and ran to the destiny's bounty.  
"Hello?" Nya answered,  
"Nya I need you to bring the bounty to Drop Face Cliff, NOW!" Lloyd said in a rush,  
"Umm why do you need the bounty their?" Nya asked in a very concerned voice,  
"Umm lets just say, Kaitriedtosaveusandgothitbyabeamthatsenthimflyingo ffthecliff," He said once again rushed,  
"WHAT," Nya yelled back under standing every word," I'll be right there,"  
"Okay" was the last thing Lloyd said to Nya before he hung up. He ran back over to the others,  
"She will be here soon," Lloyd said quickly to the concern ninjas, they all nodded in relief, help would be there soon.

After what felt like an eternity to the ninja, Nya finally come with the bounty, she landed the bounty near the ninjas transportation. Sensei and Nya jumped off and ran to met the ninjas.  
"Where is he?" Sensei said quickly, Cole showed Sensei where Kai was laying. Nya went back to the bounty to get some rope so they could save Kai.  
"Okay Cole tie this around your waist and we will lower you down, pick up Kai carefully and tug on the rope when you got him okay?" Nya explained as Cole tied the rope around his waist.  
"Yep, now lets go," Cole said before he started his accent down into Drop Face Cliff.

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad. Now since soo many off you gave me an answer to the first riddle I will give another,**

**What am I?**  
**I walk on 4 legs at the start,**  
**2 during the middle,**  
**And 3 at the end.**  
**What am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: saved**

**Hey guys I am back and ready to do another chapter, you guys have been awesome at reviewing and giving me the answers for the riddle last chapter. Virtual award time! Here are this chapters recipients Jay Nice, Guesterino, ForestBornNinjaGirl, Lya200, Oup700, Talia Iyam, SergeantSarcasm7, Elephant101, Awesomesocks. A special thanks to Lya200 for yet another riddle. The answer is ocean, also Talia Lyam for riddles. SergeantSarcasm7 your riddle was a tough one but I think the answer is The king of Spades from a card deck.**

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

Cole was slowly lowered to the little ledge that Kai was laying on, when Cole's feet touched the ledge everyone was relived that they got half way to rescuing Kai. Cole tied the rope around Kai's waist and tugged on the rope,  
"Okay guys pull us up," Cole yelled up ways,  
"Okay," Jay yelled back, with all their might they started to pull up Kai and Cole. A few jolts that made everyone unease later they finally got Kai and Cole to the top. Nya ran over to Kai's body to check for a pulse or every if he was breathing.  
"I CAN'T FEEL A PULSE!" Nya yelled over the others celebrating their save.  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, everyone was frantic except Sensei,  
"What do we do?" Nya asked,  
"I know, we shock him with lightning!" Lloyd yelled, Jay got his elemental sword out and shot a lightning bolt at him,  
"What the fuck was that it won't work!" Cole yelled at Jay, everyone got into a full on war but was stopped after Nya yelled,  
"IT WORKED I CAN FEEL A PULSE!". Everyone helped to get Kai onto the destiny's bounty.

"It's okay Nya, we will make sure your brother is alright," Sensei told Nya just before she left. All of the other ninjas were on the top deck just talking to get their minds off of things. Sensei checked Kai over for any injuries, he found a few but nothing to bad,  
"I don't understand, shouldn't have the mega weapon do more then this?" Sensei said to himself.  
"Guys it just accrued to me, shouldn't have the mega weapon done more than just hurt and almost kill Kai?" Zane asked to the other ninja and Nya that just turned up.  
"Yeah..." Everyone else said.

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

**Okay guys that yet another chapter, what am I planing in my twisted mind and I have a challenge now. I will put up a riddle BUT you must tell me where the riddle is from, as a reward I will give people a sneak preview. Here it is:**

_**When a truth and a lie become one I shall be set free.**_  
_**If you tell me a truth I will kill you with a hammer,**_  
_**But if you tell me a lie I will kill you with a sword.**_  
_**What is your answer.**_

**Good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bright Light**

**Hey I am back, i would like to thank everyone of you for reading this story. Well seems like none of you could figure it out oh well, it was quiet simple. The answer was You will kill me with the sword! From Deltora quest. So here's the next chapter...**

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

Sensei and the others, after hours of trying to figure out what Garmadon did to Kai, they went to have some dinner.  
"My turn to cook," could be heard all over the bounty to only be recognized as Cole.  
"Dame," come from everyone else, even Sensei. They where all sitting in the dinning room waiting for Cole to finish cooking their torture, I mean dinner.  
"I feel jealous of Kai, he does not have to eat this stuff Cole calls dinner," Jay wined, everyone else rolled their eyes.  
"Would you be quiet for once, it is bad enough that he is unconscious and badly injured, we can't even figure out what Garmadon did to him!" Nya yelled over everyone, this surprised everyone.  
"Dinners ready," Cole yelled as he brought out what looked like duck but it was black and dried till it was nothing more than a size of an ant.  
"Uhhhh," everyone growled, Sensei just got some tea out. After eating Lloyd and Jay went off to the game room, Nya to her room, Sensei to the deck and Cole headed to his and the others room where Kai was sleeping. He entered the room and grabbed his elemental sword to practice for a bit but got distracted by a bright light coming from Kai's bed. Before Cole could find out what it was he blacked out, same with everyone else.

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

**What have I done to Kai and the others and what will happen, okay time for another Riddle. This one is from Talia Iyam:**

_**Old Mrs. Thatchet had one eye,**_  
_**and along tail that she let fly,**_  
_**every time she went through a gap,**_  
_**she left a bit of her tail in the trap.**_  
_**Who is she?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No No No No!**

**Hey people, sorry I did not update on time it was because I had a competition I was in. But any how this chapters award getters, Lya200, Guest, Samantha, Guest. Thanks to everyone else that has reviewed it means a lot that I am getting more and more reviews,that what makes me keep writing. oh time to answer riddles from you guys, Samantha the answer to your riddle is glass. Here is the next chapter.**

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

"Agh, my head hurts," Cole said waking up looking around to see any clues to find out what happened, "Right Kai," he went over to where Kai was meant to be lying in bed but found instead of Kai, a girl with long brown hair with a little bang at the front of her head, (any one watch adventure time? The girl has the same hair as Fionna,)  
"I better find Sensei," Cole said to himself before leaving unaware that the girl he saw was starting to stir.

"Agh, what happened," was the first thing Lloyd said to everyone else but Cole.  
"I do not know," Sensei said, everyone just looked confused and worried about what had just happened.  
"Guys! GUYS!" Everyone turned to face Cole running, "you won't believe what I just found in our room!" Everyone just looked at Cole but he beckoned them to come see what he had found.

"Look see, see!" Cole yelled at the other when they entered the ninjas room, when they spotted the girl they all looked shocked.  
"Um who is she?" Jay asked, "and where is Kai?"  
"Ummmm, I don't know," Cole replied but before any thing else the girl started to wake up.  
"Ugh, what happened? Why does my head hurt?" She asked but looked shocked when she heard her own voice.  
"Umm we would like to know, who are you?" Zane asked to the pretty young girl.  
"Haha, very funny guys. It's me Kai!" The girl or Kai as she called herself said. Everyone looked at Zane to know if 'Kai' was telling the truth, Zane just nodded.  
"I think this is what my brother did. He changed Kai into a girl." Sensei said very dramatically,  
"What no, no, no, no. I can't be a girl!" Kai yelled.

_**Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ninja-Ni nja-Ninja**_

**So people what do you think the big twist. Will Kai get back to normal, or will I be evil and not let that happen? Find out later. Now the part some of you have waited for the riddle, from Talia Lyam,**

_**The part of the bird that is not in the sky,**_  
_**that can swim in the ocean and always stays dry?**_


End file.
